wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
WrestleMania 34
|} 'WrestleMania 34 Main Show:' '1) After the match, Rollins swings the title around wildly and celebrates.' 'Video Package: Charlotte Flair vs. Asuka — Smackdown Women’s Championship.' We go to commercial. '2) After the match, Charlotte holds up her Smackdown Women’s Championship and celebrates while replays are shown. After the replays, Asuka gets to her feet and grabs a microphone. Asuka says, “Charlotte was ready for Asuka!” Asuka looks emotional and congratulates her. They hug, and the emotions are flowing. Both women are crying. A referee comes to ringside and says something like “Undertaker is here.” John Cena jumps over the rail and runs up the ramp.' We go to commercial. '4) After the match, Ronda Rousey celebrates big time. Dana White of the UFC is shown smiling and applauding his former fighter. Rousey and Angle celebrate while medical professionals check on Stephanie McMahon, who may have her arm broken.' 'Video Package: Angel vs. Kharma - ECW Women's Championship.' We go to commercial. '5) During the match, Angel knocks Kharma into the second rope. Angel distracts the referee as Andersen slams the ECW European Title across Kharma's face. Angel climbs to the top rope and conncets with the Fallen Angel for the cover and the win.' '5) After the match, Angel and Andersen celebrate in the ring. Angel is now 7-0 at WrestleMania. Angel blows Kharma a kiss as she slowly recovers.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and here comes John Cena to a big reaction. A referee is inside the ring with Cena. A second referee runs down and starts talking with Cena. Cena doesn’t seem happy to hear what he’s saying. An upset Cena seems to say “fine” and starts waving at the crowd. Cena has started to exit the ring.' 'Cena is at the end of the ramp. The lights go out. Elias Samson is on stage with a guitar. Elias wants the crowd to silence cell phones and shut up. He is smiling as he plays the opening riff to “In Time” used in previous Undertaker video packages. Elias wonders if the crowd was expecting somebody else? He says that “somebody else” can’t match his charisma and or the the unlimited talent he carries in his soul.' 'Elias gets inside the ring and tells Cena to back off, adding he has it from here. Cena exits the ring to return to his seat in the audience. Elias tells Cena to take his seat as he is about to make history tonight. Elias starts to sing a song about it being his night. He continues to sing adding, “John Cena sucks…because he’s like all of you.”' 'Cena hits the ring and starts attacking Elias. Cena plants Elias with his twisting powerbomb. He drops the Five Knuckle Shuffle over Elias and hits an AA. Elias rolls out of the ring crawling around. Commentary is talking about how Cena is frustrated tonight. Cena is yelling out loud asking if that is all we are going to get tonight.' 'New Orleans is starting a loud “UNDERTAKER” chant. Cena’s music hits. He gets up on the corner and poses with an upset look on his face. Cena exits the ring and starts heading up the ramp. His music stops. Cena stops on the ramp. The lights go out inside the Superdome. Huge reaction from the crowd in attendance tonight.' 'When the lights return, a spotlight is focused on Undertaker’s hat and jacket in the middle of the ring. Smoke is starting to fill the ramp. A lightning strike hits the hat and jacket. The lights go out. When they return, the hat and jacket are gone. The gong hits. The lights go out. When they return, Undertaker’s music plays. We see flames shooting up on the stage. The Undertaker walks out on stage. Undertaker walks slowly to the ring. Cena is back inside the ring staring at Undertaker. Undertaker gets inside the ring and Cena is backed up staring at him in the corner. Undertaker removes his jacket and finally his hat to a huge reaction. A referee is standing inside the ring. Undertaker is ready to go. The bell rings.' '7) After the match, The Undertaker celebrates his victory as flames shoot up in the entrance area. He exits the ring and heads up the ramp. Undertaker raises an arm.' We go to commercial. '13) After the match, AJ Styles hugs a very tired Shinsuke Nakamura on the mat. Nakamura grabs the WWE Championship, gets on his knee and hands it to Styles. Nakamura then gives Styles a low blow! Huge reaction in the Superdome to see. Nakamura then starts to choke Styles with his boot and kicks him out of the ring. Styles is up on his knees on the floor. Nakamura with a Kinshasa right to the face of Styles at ringside.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and The Revival arrived on a Mardi Gras float.' 'During Braun Strowman’s entrance, he tossed the float off the stage. We get introductions for the champions, The Revival. Strowman is introduced as the challenger. He takes the mic when his tag team partner is referenced. Strowman is aware everyone wants to know who his partner is tonight. He wanted to wait until getting to New Orleans to reveal who that person is. “It is not one person in the back in the locker room. It is one of you.” Strowman begins pointing at the audience. He asks who wants to be his WrestleMania tag team partner. Huge reaction in the Superdome to this. Strowman exits the ring and starts walking around ringside. He walks inside the crowd. Strowman finds a child in the crowd. The Revival are very confused seeing this. Nicholas introduces himself. Strowman tells him to stand on the apron and he will take care of it.' '14) After the match, Braun Strowman and Nicholas celebrate in the ring with the RAW Tag Team Titles.' 'Video Package: Brock Lesnar vs. Roman Reigns for the WWE Universal Championship.' We go to commercial. '15) During the match, Lesnar drops a flush elbow over the forehead of Reigns. Reigns is busted open. Reigns fires up. Reigns connects with two more spears! Reigns for the cover. Lesnar kicks out. Reigns is fired up. Lesnar with another F5. Lesnar gets the pinfall to retain the title.' '15) After the match, Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman walk up the ramp with the Universal Title. Medics check on Roman Reigns at ringside.' End of the WrestleMania 34 PPV.